Don't Die
by Uler Gucci
Summary: Jika diriku sepuluh tahun lalu datang melihat diriku yang sekarang, apa ia akan merasa bangga ?/ BTS FF/ YOONGI/T/ COMPLETE/ ONESHOT/


Jika diriku sepuluh tahun lalu datang melihat diriku yang sekarang, apa ia akan merasa bangga ?

...

Anak kecil itu datang lagi. Sudah tiga hari terakhir ia terus menerus mengikutiku. Dari pagi saat aku keluar rumah, dia sudah ada di depan pintuku. Ia terus mengikutiku bahkan sampai aku kembali pulang. Dia tak pernah mengatakan apapun, hanya diam. Bahkan saat kutanya siapa namanya, ia tak memberiku jawaban. Ia terus mengulum permen lolipop di mulutnya. Kukira dia tuli, tapi sering kulihat ia mengetuk-ngetuk kakinya saat aku bermain gitar. Jadi kuanggap saja dia bisu. Aku pernah mengusirnya sekali dua kali. Tapi ia selalu datang dan mengikutiku. Anak itu tidak pernah menggangguku atau apapun, tapi apa kau pernah merasa nyaman saat sesorang mengikutimu kemanapun?

Malam ini aku tidak punya kegiatan apapun. Jadi kuputuskan untuk berjalan ke arah taman kota. Tidak, aku tidak ingin berada di tempat yang penuh dengan tatapan dari manusia. Aku menuju salah satu bangunan yang menghadap ke arah taman. Bangunan itu sudah tua. Kudengar minggu depan bangunan ini akan dirobohkan, entah akan di gunakan untuk apa. Bukan urusanku. Aku duduk di pinggir atap gedung berlantai lima itu sambil menatap lampu-lampu yang ada di bawah sana. Jika kau bertanya kemana anak kecil itu. Ya, dia juga mengikutiku sampai kesini. Dia juga duduk di pinggir atap tak jauh dari tempat ku duduk.

Kunyalakan sebatang rokok dan kuhisap dalam. Setelah itu kuhembuskan asap dari mulutku perlahan. Setelah itu kubuka sekaleng bir yang aku beli dengan sisa uang di kantung jaketku saat menuju kemari. "Kau keberatan?" Aku bertanya pada anak kecil itu. Seperti biasa dia tak menjawab. Kuanggap dia tidak punya masalah dengan itu.

Setelah satu-dua hisapan panjang, kujentikkan tanganku untuk membuang abu rokok. Sambil menerawang jauh, aku memikirkan tentang hidupku. Di usiaku yang ke dua puluh lima tahun, aku tak tahu lagi apa tujuan hidup. Drop out dan tidak punya pekerjaan tetap. Bahkan sudah sebulan terakhir aku tidak punya pekerjaan. Mendadak semuanya runyam. Apa gunanya lagi aku terus hidup?

"Sepertinya enak hidup anak kecil sepertimu. _You don't have to think about tomorrow, or taxes._ Bermain sepuasmu, tanpa takut apapun."

Anak itu tetap diam. Bodoh sekali, aku sempat berpikir dia akan menanggapi perkataanku.

"Lalu apa? _Kau ingin aku mati, Min Yoongi?_ "

Hey, anak ini berbicara?

" _W-wait_...kau bisa berbicara?" Aku pikir dia benar-benar bisu.

Namun bukannya dia menjawab pertanyaanku, anak itu malah melemparkan tatapan marah kepadaku. Kedua matanya memerah dan mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Aiish.. aku paling benci dengan anak kecil yang menangis.

"Hey, maafkan aku, _key_? Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu. Jadi, jangan menangis"

 _"Kemana Min Yoongi yang suka bermain basket! Kemana Min Yoongi yang ingin jadi produser musik terkenal! Kau sudah berjanji padaku, bangsat!"_

 _"Kau berjanji untuk terus hidup! Kau berjanji untuk tidak akan menyerah!_ "

Kata-kata yang diteriakkan anak itu menusuk ke dalam jantungku. Kuremat kaleng bir yang ku genggam. Benar-benar, siapa bocah ini? "Memangnya kau siapa, hah? Kau bocah tahu apa tentang hidup?! _Kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana susahnya menjalani hari demi hari yang terasa seperti di dalam neraka? Dengan tatapan mencemooh dari orang-orang yang bahkan tidak pernah kau kenal. Mereka sama sepertimu! Seakan tahu segala hal, menilai orang lain seenak jidat!_ "

" _Itu karena memang kau brengsek!_ Kau mementingkan pendapat orang lain. "

" _Jangan biarkan aku mati, bodoh. Aku masih ingin tetap hidup._ "

Ahahahahah! Apa-apaan ini. Lucu sekali, seorang anak kecil yang tak kukenal menangis dan memohon agar ia tidak mati. Aku pasti sudah gila. Memang sepantasnya aku sudah mati saja. Memang itu tujuan awalku pergi ke atas gedung ini.

"Pulang sana kerumahmu, bocah!"

" _Kumohon jangan mati, Min Yoongi. Biarkan aku tetap hidup."_

 _"Apa kau tidak mengenaliku sama sekali, Yoongi?"_

Ah, persetan dengan bocah itu. Lebih baik aku cepat melompat dari sini.

 _"Aku mimpimu, Min Yoongi!"_

Apa?

.

.

.

 _"Eomma! Bagaimana? Permainan pianoku bagus kan, Eomma?"_

 _Seorang wanita paruh baya memelukku dengan erat._

 _"Iya, bagus sekali. Ini permen untuk Yoongi "_

 _"Terimakasih Eomma."_

 _._

 _"Eomma, aku ingin jadi penulis lagu!"_

 _"Oh,ya? Bagus. Eomma doakan suatu saat Yoongi bisa jadi penulis lagu terkenal"_

 _._

 _"Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi dari sini"_

 _"Bagus, pergi saja sana! Aku tidak pernah punya anak berandal sepertimu"_

 _"Yeobo, kumohon jangan berkata seperti itu. Yoongi, segera minta maaf kepada ayahmu!"_

 _"Tidak! Aku akan pergi!"_

 _"Bagus, pergi sana dan jangan pernah kembali!"_

 _._

 _"Lihat saja, aku akan jadi salah satu produser terbaik sepanjang masa"_

 _._

 _"Aku, Min Yoongi , akan menjadi produser terkenal. Dan aku takkan pernah menyerah"_

 _._

 _"Aku takkan pernah menyerah"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ugh... aku dimana? Apa aku sudah mati?

"Kau sudah siuman rupanya."

Suster? Aku dirumah sakit?

"Dimana...?"

"Kau ada di rumah sakit sekarang. Beruntunglah kau selamat setelah operasi semalam." Kata Suster itu sambil memeriksa sesuatu alat disamping kananku.

Bukan, bukan itu yang kumaksud. "Anak itu... dimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang kau maksud, Min Yoongi-ssi. Tapi seseorang yang mengantarkanmu kemari sudah pulang dan menitipkan ini"

"Terimakasih"

Sebuah permen lolipop? Tanganku masih agak lemah, tapi aku masih bisa menggengamnya dan mengamati permen itu. Ada selembar sticky note yang menempel di gagang putih permen.

 _"Jangan mati, Bodoh. -Min Yoongi"_

-fin-


End file.
